Observations
by eightfoldWordplay
Summary: Rose Weasley was known for picking up on everything. She likes to make several observations on Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Prologue

**Wow, it's been forever since I posted a story.**

**So, this is more than one chapter. I'm sure I'll change the summary. It's a very basic like "history of" story with this pair. But I really love the dynamic of Rose Weasley, a half-blood child of a muggleborn and a blood traitor, intereacting with Scorpius Malfoy (literally the child of two families in the sacred 28)**

**I have the whole thing written out. I'll put it on an update schedule eventually but rn I'm just playing by ear? I don't want to leave the prologue standing, so I'm sure I'll upload the next one soon**

**I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Rose was a child who picked up on everything. She noticed her father's freckles, and how they lined his cheeks and became more abundant during the summer. She noticed her mother's precision in every move she made, from the grip of her wand to the way she would smooth out her skirt. She noticed the way Uncle Harry grinned when family was around. She noticed the way Albus would stare at his hands or start fidgeting when nervous.<p>

With that, she was sure to notice the way her mother stood up straighter as the bell of the shop rang. Rose knew the look of absolute discomfort on her mother's face when specific people would come up to her. Rose turned around to see a man with a look of equal discomfort. He appeared to be the age of his mother, with a conservative blond haircut and aristocratic features.

Someone had entered with him, because Rose heard the sound of shuffling through the aisles of Flourish and Blott's. The blond man gave a curt nod to Hermione, which she returned, before beginning to get her stuff together.

"Alright, I believe it's time to get you a wand," Hermione said to her daughter.

Rose glanced to her, and then to a shadow in the aisle. She almost mistook the figure for the blond man but then noticed the significant height difference. He could have only been four inches taller than her miniscule, 4'8" structure. He was blond, like the man. They also shared high cheekbones, pale skin, and intense gray eyes. The most significant difference, besides their height, was the boy's hair was longer, down to the top of his neck.

Rose would have spent more time observing him if her mother had not have ushered her out of the store. Rose glanced up to her mother, who seemed squeamish. She decided not to ask who it was, and instead skipped along to Ollivander's.


	2. Keeping Pace

**So between editing and finals I had almost forgotten about this. But here I am again, finally!**

Albus and Rose were on the train for Hogwarts. As excited as they were, they soon realized they were two first year students, who knew no one outside of their family. James was quick to go find his friends. Roxy and Fred never actually sat in a compartment; they just moved about the train to pull different pranks. They had no clue where Dominique and Molly would even be, and Vic was head girl.

This left them alone on the train. They had each other, but they were still two 11 year-olds with no house affiliation yet. The compartments were almost all full. Rose knew Albus was too nervous to be around anyone new, but their options were shrinking.

They reached one with only one person in it. Rose pulled the door open first, to ask the person if they could sit there. She stopped when the person turned from their gaze from the window. It was the blond boy from the shop. Scorpius Malfoy, she had learned from her father. Her father, always the dramatist, encouraged her to avoid him. Rose had taken this with a grain of salt.

Now, as she faced this boy, she felt frozen as her father's words went through her head. Rose remembered the way her mother looked and how everything seemed to become much more intense in his presence. She swallowed, and took the second she needed to observe him more. He was skinny. His hands were long. His face seemed disinterested.

"Well?" The words snapped Rose from her gaze. "If you're looking for seats, take them." She was caught off guard by this. She nodded and stepped in with Albus. Scorpius Malfoy turned back to the window. He positioned himself away from them them. Rose was trying not to stare at him. She put her attention back on Albus, who needed reassurance. The two whispered between each other, trying not to disturb the young Malfoy, who was now sleeping.

When the train stopped, Albus was more nervous than ever. Rose looked to Malfoy, who almost sneered in his sleep. He did not wake up, causing Rose to take it upon herself to wake him. Rose lightly touched his arm, and he awoke with a start. Rose jumped back a little. He glanced to her, with narrowed eyes. When he began to get up, Rose turned around to follow Albus. He pulled Rose out and they faded into the crowd, leaving Malfoy alone.

x

They stood in front of everyone at the great hall, it was the time. Her parents were clear in that it didn't matter to them what house she was placed in, as long as she thrived there. Rose knew, however, she belonged in Gryffindor. She was a Weasley. Only one of her family members was _not_ in Gryffindor. She had to be in that house. Plus, she knew that it would be easier for Albus if she was with him. A Potter and Weasley? Gryffindor guarantee. There were only two entire exceptions in their whole family.

"Rose Weasley," the headmistress called. Rose stepped up quickly, before sitting down on the stool. The hat was placed and began mumbling.

"Weasley, eh? Peculiar, peculiar, with a wit like that I'll have to say... Ravenclaw!" Her eyes widened and she glanced around. There were cheers from the blue table, but she was confused. Her cousins at the Gryffindor table looked shocked. She stepped down and silently made her way to the blue table.

Victoire motioned for her young cousin to sit next to her. She hugged Rose, and said something about how happy she was to have a cousin join her. Rose, nodded but didn't respond. She was in shock. She would have to talk to Albus later. At least he could join his brother and their cousins in their house. She wasn't disappointed, but completely taken aback. She glanced back up when she heard Albus' name.

Albus approached the stool. The hat placed on him, there was a pause. The room was silent, awaiting the placement of the young Potter.

"Slytherin!" The color in Albus's face drained. Vic froze from her conversation. She looked at Albus, then to Rose who was in as much shock as her. There was almost complete silence, before there was a hesitant clap from the green table. The clap gained momentum, and Albus ducked to the green table, averting the eyes of his relatives. He was completely red. Rose glanced at James whose color was a sheet. She was now much more worried than before.

"I hope _notre cousin_ will be okay," Vic mumbled. Rose had picked up on Vic's speech patterns before. They seemed to fluctuate between broken English and broken French. Dominique spoke English for the most part, while it was hard to hear anything from Louis except French. Rose nodded to Vic, but remained silent for the rest of the meal. Rose saw no point in clinging to Vic; she was head girl. She wouldn't be in the dorms with them.

"Scorpius Malfoy." Rose's ears perked up at this name. She looked, and saw the blond boy walk up there. His step was quick and deliberate. Before the hat even fully reached his head, the hat shouted "Slytherin." More cheers.

x

The first class Rose had with Albus was herbology. Ravenclaws had few classes with Slytherins. She only saw him at meal times, and they were too intimidated by each other's houses to approach. Rose pulled Albus aside. He looked more relaxed than he had all summer.

"Albus! Please tell me you're okay. I've been so worried."

"I'm fine. It hasn't been so bad."

"Nothing bad, right? That house is full of dreadful people. They're not hurting you, right? They're okay?"

"Rose, _don't be ridiculous_," Albus said with a slight snap in his voice. Rose stepped back. "Sorry," he mumbled, softer.

"Have you told your parents?" She questioned, forgetting his tone.

"James beat me to it. Have you told yours?"

"Yes. Mum's happy, but I think Dad's a little upset. Have you made any friends?"

"Yeah, a few." His words were reassuring. "And you? Surely it must be easy with Vic in your house." In the Weasley family, Vic was much like her mother; popular, attractive, and intelligent. Even more than that, Vic was kind and caring.

"Vic's Head Girl, so it hasn't been the easiest transition. I've kept busy by preparing for classes," she admitted. Albus chuckled.

"And you were surprised you were sorted into Ravenclaw?" They walked into the greenhouse, where they realized there were two empty seats. Only that these seats were across the room from each other. Albus gave her one last quick glance, before going to the front.

In the back was a Slytherin boy, a particular blond with a sneer. They were now partners for this class. They listened to Professor Longbottom. It was just introduction today. Scorpius was leaning on the table, glancing at his fingers and sighing every so often. He looked disinterested. Rose took the time to notice every detail of him. She couldn't help herself. His movements were so damn _fascinating_. From the way he twirled his wand, to the way he moved his fingers through his glaringly platinum hair.

They were the first two out the door after class. She was in a rush to get to her next class, and he just looked like he couldn't simply stand another minute of that class. Rose noticed that Scorpius was keeping pace with her. She assumed it was coincidental, as he did not take any time to look towards her. They walked next to each other in silence.

James was walking toward them, heading to the greenhouses. James noticed Albus (trying to catch up), Rose, and he took particular note of the blond keeping pace with her. James eyes widened, and he sprinted toward her and grabbed her arm, throwing her off guard. Albus noticed and followed them off to the side.

"Rose, who in your right mind do you think you are?" James scolded.

"I'm someone who will not hesitate to send an owl to your parents if you touch me like that again," Rose grumbled. She pulled her arm away from him, hard.

"What's going on?" Albus said.

"Rosie here decided to get nice and chummy with a Malfoy."

"Who are you, my father? Does it _matter_?" she responded, still annoyed about her arm.

"I can't believe you don't see it! He's a Malfoy! He does not like us, and we do not like him."

"I will talk to who I please, thank you very much," Rose said. "Goodbye, James. Take care, Albus."

"I can't believe she's siding with a Malfoy," James grumbled. Albus shrugged. James looked to him with a grin. "Congratulations on your sorting, Al. You can now be apart of some of the biggest pranks against Slytherin to date." Albus grinned back at him, then parting ways as to not be late.

x

Rose had potions with Slytherins. Once again, there were only two seats available. Al went to the front, and Rose settled next to Scorpius Malfoy again. He was slouching over the desk with the same, disinterested look as before. He glanced to her, with a smirk.

"Can't seem to stay away from me, hm, Weasley?" Rose furrowed her brow, and she looked to him with a scowl. Rose hadn't had a real conversation with him, so she found it incredulous that he would feel it okay to open a conversation like that. Rose took a second to collect herself, but before she could respond, he followed up with, "I see you can't even argue. So you agree that you seem to make a point to stalk me?"

"I'm not stalking you because stalkers find the people they stalk at least bearable," she responded. He grinned, maliciously. Neither of them could speak again before the potions professor walked in. They turned to face him.

Rose listened, and Scorpius continued to look bored. He fell into the same habits he displayed in herbology, which Rose was now less infatuated with, and more annoyed in fact. The professor assigned a simple potion, to test the knowledge of his students. Both students opened their books and read the directions. They worked in silence, using one word commands if necessary. When the professor passed, he beamed.

"Well done, Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to both of your houses." Rose smiled with contentment.

"Why? It was mostly my work," Malfoy sneered. His voice was loud enough for her to hear, but not the professor.

"Please, I stopped you from putting in all that dried gillyweed!"

"But I stirred it an extra time, when you only did twice, instead of three times like it says in the book!"

Rose noticed that he sat a little straighter, as if to appear larger than her. She failed to notice, when she retorted, that she stood up so she could have the advantage. He retorted, standing up as well and soon the two were screaming in each others faces. The professor tried to get them to calm down, but soon Albus was running over to help pull the two apart as they were hitting each other.

x

Rose sat in the Headmistress's office. She was next to Scorpius, whose arms were crossed. He slouched and didn't meet Rose's gaze. She was in a similar stance. The Headmistress paced the room. She was a new headmistress, whose name Rose did not know. She mumbled something about Malfoys and Weasleys, making Rose think what warnings she must have received from former Headmistress McGonagall. She finally inhaled before sitting behind her desk.

"Well…" She paused to purse her lips. Rose looked at Malfoy who scowled at her. "We've already sent owls to your parents. I'm extremely disappointed in you two." She paused again to look at the note left by their potions professor. The Headmistress sighed. "After successfully completing the potion before the others? What in the name of Merlin…" She sighed again. Rose watched her, nervous and tentative.

"Detention, cleaning cauldrons for a week with your professor. Since this is your first time, I will not put in place anything harsher, but I'll have to take twenty points from each of your houses." Malfoy groaned. "I do not expect to see you two again." They were dismissed. Rose and Scorpius stood and walked out, keeping pace with each other like they did before.


	3. Competition and Inadequecies

Detention passed; letters from disappointed parents passed; potions and herbology passed. The year went by smoothly following that event. Their first and second years remained the same. The fights between the two remained verbal, yet they maintained the highest grades their year. Where she fell short, he made up the difference. While she excelled at charms, he excelled at transfiguration. While he excelled at astronomy, she excelled in her DADA classes.

Both years, the only classes they had together were potions and herbology. When they were assigned something, they found themselves competing to finish it before the other. This happened even when they did not have a class at the same time. When grades came in, they would compare grades and try to gloat to the other.

Rose sat by Albus at the Slytherin table, one morning in the Spring of their second year. She remained close with Albus throughout these years, and it wasn't uncommon for them to sit near each other. Not that anyone was policing where students sat anymore. Albus had become less nervous and fidgety. He was quieter than before, but had established a group of friends outside of her. Scorpius stalked over to her spot, to sit next to her. He sat close, his entire right side pressing against her left.

"So, _Wheezy_," he smirked. He began to call her that in the middle of their first year. The first time he said it, she almost snapped her wand in half. "Have you signed up for you courses next year?" She glanced at the paper she was just discussing with Albus.

"Yes, in fact, I have, Malfoy. I'm taking ten courses next year," she said with a smirk to try and match his. He snorted.

"You call that impressive? I'm taking eleven." Rose's grip on her paper tightened. Albus had a way of tuning them out, but on occasion, he liked to listen to their bickering. Rose glanced at his sign-up sheet, in hand.

"Can't get yourself to sit through a class about muggles? Your only reservation on taking them all, I suppose."

"Well, that, and maybe that I don't see a check on that class on your paper either," he said. He got up, and went back to the end of the row, where he was before. Rose grumbled, before taking out her quill to check off "divination".

"Rose, you cannot seriously take that class because he said so," Albus said.

"I'm not doing it because he said so. I'm doing it because I want to." He snorted and took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, you want to beat him…"

x

Third year came around. Rose had grown to be five feet tall, but still was half a foot shorter than Scorpius Malfoy. Malfoy excelled at divination, arithmancy, and he was even almost tied with her grade in ancient runes. While he played keeper, Rose wouldn't even attempt quidditch (she was physically awkward). She was beginning to feel like she couldn't beat him at anything at all.

Rose, the ever so perceptive one, did find her upper hands, though.

First, he completely struggled in care of magical creatures. Scorpius was not gentle, and seemed almost afraid of certain creatures at times, which made Rose laugh. He seemed to have a special hatred for hippogriffs, for no particular took some pity on him, though. She sometimes would help him with his approach. When asked why, she shrugged and said "To level the playing field."

Second, they had remained potions partners. In fact, in every class they had together, they sat next to each other. Bickering or working, always trying to succeed the other person. Rose saw him and sat near him daily. If they needed to work on a project together, they had to spend extended periods of time together. One day, as they sat in the Great Hall, Scorpius received a howler.

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY

_AFTER A YEAR OF ALMOST PERFECT MARKS, WE DARE GET A LETTER THAT YOU WERE CAUGHT OUTSIDE OF YOUR DORM PAST CURFEW FOR FIVE NIGHTS IN A ROW? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK A TWELVE YEAR OLD BOY BELONGS BY BLACK LAKE PAST TEN EVER, LET ALONE FOUR TIMES? IF THIS DARE HAPPEN AGAIN, YOU WILL THINK THIS LETTER IS A GOD-SEND."_

The howler ripped itself into shreds. Scorpius had his forehead on the table. It was from his mother, made clear by the shrill tone. There was a silence between them. He refused to look up and face the rest of the Slytherin table. Rose looked down the row at Albus and Louis (who had been sorted into Slytherin that year) snickering.

"So…" Rose began.

"Don't you dare-"

"_Hyperion_, are you ready to continue this project?" He turned his head and gave her a scowl to beat out any other scowl. After that incident, she was never called Wheezy again.

The third and final thing, though, was what tipped everything. In a normal day in herbology, bickering and working, mumbling commands to each other. Malfoy turned to her, to ask her something.

"Can you _ha-aand_ me-" He stopped. His voice had just cracked. He cleared his throat, and she bit her lip, trying to hold in a laugh. "Can you hand me the _spa-aade_?" She burst out laughing, leaning against the desk for support. He wanted to yell at her to stop, but he was afraid his voice might decide to crack again. His face was as red as her hair. She began to wipe away tears from laughing so hard. He pulled the spade from her hand. When she gained control of herself, she apologized but the grin remained on her face. Rose, after that, never felt bad about being awkward compared to him.


	4. The Boggart

**So, in all honesty, the last chapter was filler. It felt awkward to jump from the end of second year to mid-fourth. The past chapters are mostly exposition. We're just approaching the real "meat" of the story. With that, there surely is less jumping-around in the rest of the story. I don't go into any post-Hogwarts stuff, so the main portion of it (which is another ten chapters, at least) is actually just a timespan of two years. I can't say I can write the mundane.**

By year four, Rose and Malfoy were almost complete compliments to each other. Bickering occurred often; it would never stop, but they were ideal partners for each other. They kept each other on their toes. Teachers put them together, as they produced their best work when partners. Herbology and potions went by quickly for the two. It didn't take Rose long to notice how their professors were eager to keep them occupied after finishing an assignment. Their potions professor gave them more assignments in a period. They finished things quicker than any other group and needed to be kept busy. If he left them with only one, their arguments would quickly escalate into threats.

She noticed when other teachers began to do it as well. They had one extra class together that year, DADA. The small margin which had separated them in other classes before had shrunk. She had a knack for charms, and he for transfiguration, but their grades only differed by .1% at a time in their respective subject. Now they were even closer in DADA and astronomy.

Professor Avery, the DADA professor, had assigned hex deflections. Pleased to watch her students come along, but she was growing frustrated with Rose and Scorpius. The pair had mastered them a previous day. The two were beginning to argue, and it was starting to look like they would need to use the hex deflections against each other.

"Weasley, Malfoy!" She called. Professor Avery was a much sterner teacher than some of their others, and she had grown impatient. They approached, and Rose noticed Avery smirk to herself. "I have a special assignment for you. Since you two cannot possibly sit still for more than two seconds, I'll give you an assignment I usually reserve for year fives." This piqued the interest of both students. Professor Avery stood up, and walked to the back of the room, with her robes flowing behind her.

"Children, I will be back soon. Continue practicing," she called as she walked out the door. She remained five feet ahead of them, and Rose and Scorpius kept pace. They glanced at each other with confusion about this assignment. Professor Avery stopped in front of a classroom. "Now, I know you two have read more than your fair share ahead of your grade level on this subject." Which was true. In fact, the two had read through the entire curriculum up to NEWT classes. "With that in mind, let's see how you two can do with this creature. In here, I have a boggart. Do I need to explain further?" They shook their heads. "Good, go and practice." Professor Avery opened the door and let them in, and locked it behind them.

The classroom was dark, with some light from the windows. They scanned the room. Rose looked to Scorpius, whose mouth was tight. He loosened his tie, and rolled up his sleeves. Her back straightened, as she heard a noise from a corner. She crossed her arms, only now aware of how cold the room was.

"It's safer to approach them together," she said with a swallow. He glanced at her from his peripherals. "It will confuse them. They won't be sure which form to take."

"Why? Are you scared, Weasley? Afraid of facing this on your own?" He gave her the expected retort, but his tone was halfhearted. Rose could have sworn that if he could have gotten paler, he did. "Besides, it's more practical to face them on our own. We can get strong and learn to defeat them by ourselves." He turned to her. "Ladies first?" Rose scowled, but was not about to back down from the challenge.

"Fine." He went to the back of the room and leaned against the back wall. Rose was alone. She glanced back at him, and he gave her a smirk. She grit her teeth, and walked to the center of the room. Rose heard the noise, and before she had time to process it, the entity had formed in front of her. It formed into her father.

"Rosie, I can't believe you would ever give up like that. You were never a quitter. I am so disappointed in you." Rose trembled and struggled to separate the fact this was a boggart from the idea of her father ever thinking of her as a failure. She raised her wand and inhaled. She attempted to block out the words said by what had changed from her father to her mother.

"_Ri-ri...Riddikulus!_" Rose said it shakily, but with strength nonetheless. The boggart formed into her father screaming about a spider. Rose exhaled at the sight. She grinned and strutted to the back of the room. Malfoy was scowling. "Scared, Malfoy?" She smirked at his face of displeasure. Rose heard a small "You wish" from him as he passed.

His jaw tightened before he approached. Rose watched him fidget with his sleeves some more. He stood straighter. His head moved just the slightest, looking for the creature. It appeared in front of him. It stalled before taking the shape of his father. His stature had shrunk to about the same as he had in the shop more than three years ago. He approached Scorpius with a stern look, stopping inches away from his face.

"You worthless, ungrateful brat, you dare tell me that that was the best you could do? You sicken me. I would not have even thought of saying that if you had even attempted, but by whose standards was that an attempt at anything. You're so lazy and selfish. What do you think you're doing for this family? You're supposed to be the one to fix it. It disgusts me how you don't even care."

Scorpius was tall, almost as tall as his father, but he seemed small in that moment. He stepped back and the creature laughed. Scorpius had backed into a desk, as his father continued approaching. There wasn't enough room for him to lift his wand even if he could. Rose watched all this and felt very awkward. She felt as if she were in the room hearing Scorpius's father scolding him. The boggart continued to get closer, and it almost seemed as if they were touching. There was no chance of him being able to defend himself. Rose then approached without thinking.

"_Riddikulus!_" she cried. It sputtered, and before it could transform, Rose grabbed Scorpius's wrist and pulled them to the door. With a quick _alohomora_, they were in the corridor. Scorpius leaned against the door and slid down, panting. Rose wasn't facing him. She leaned her hands against the opposite wall to catch her breath. She turned around and sat on the floor, only now looking at him.

His knees were up, and his elbows were resting on them. His head was down, his long hair hanging in his face. She realized that while she had been panting from running from the room, he seemed to have for another reason. He put his head back and slouched against the wall, eyes closed. Rose noticed his hands were shaking. He untied his tie and threw it away from where he sat. Rose stood up, and walked next over. She sat down on his right side, facing him. He opened an eye, before inhaling and closing it again.

"Even I would have put it past _you_ to gloat about something like this, Weasley," he said, resentment leaking from every word.

"Well, that means for once you've judged my character rightly. I'm not here to gloat," she said. He opened his eyes, crossed his arms over his chest, and extended his legs. He looked much more relaxed now, but still unnerved. "It's not a bad thing, y'know, not getting this. I mean, it is your worst fear. Plus he cornered you, there was no way you could have gotten it." He didn't look at her. He swallowed, his body not moving besides that. She cleared her throat, before adding, "It's kind of funny isn't it?" His eyes shot to her, pure intensity in them. His look suggested that it might have been completely ludicrous for her to even suggest the slightest bit of humor out of this.

"Are you suggesting that my _worst fear_ is somehow-"

"No, I'm not. I didn't finish my thought. I meant, that it's kind of odd we have the same fear almost." His expression did not change much. He flashed her the iciest glare he could have ever given her. "I-I just mean we're both afraid of disappointing our loved ones."

"No, they're completely different." He said. "You may be afraid of disappointing your loved ones. At least it sounds like they still love you. Your loved ones would never tell you they regretted your existence." There was so much anger in his voice. Rose didn't back away from him. Instead, she furrowed her brow as she looked at him.

"Are you saying that… if you let your family down… they wouldn't love you?"

"Look, just drop it, okay? Who cares?" He was quick and defensive. He clenched his fists at his sides. He stood up, not facing her. "Who cares? You win. Tell Professor Avery that you could do it and I couldn't. It won't matter. We both have double credits in this class. I couldn't do it, whatever."

"No," she said. He looked at her, and she stood up, staring up at him. Not even four years had passed since they met, and still their height difference was staggering. Rose had barely reached five foot two inches, while Scorpius was now approaching six feet. "I'll tell the professor we both did it. Together. She didn't tell us we had to defeat it. She said we had to practice." His icy expression had softened to a confused one. He didn't seem to trust her. "Look, it doesn't matter. She'll dismiss us early after she hears that, so I'll go tell her and you can go… I don't know what you do in your spare time. Think of new ways to infuriate me?" He smirked. She gave him a small smile. She began to turn away, and then he grabbed her arm. Rose despised being grabbed, but Scorpius seemed panicked from their encounter a few minutes ago.

"Listen, um," he began. She raised an eyebrow, before he sighed. "Look, will you not tell anyone about this? About, what had happened here?" She put her hand over the one on her arm. She gently pulled it off, and held his hand in her hands.

"It should go without saying. I promise. And I won't ask you. I trust you with mine too." He saw at their hands, and jerked his away.

"Whoever said anything about trust?" Malfoy said, nonchalantly. Rose snorted, and turned around the corridor. Rose noticed that night that while she was trying to sleep, she couldn't stop thinking about his hands.


	5. Dominique

"My little Rosie! Already following in the footsteps of her parents."

"Please, Ronald, we want her to have her own destiny."

"I'm just a prefect, dad," Rose said.

"Just? You earned this, Rosie! You're the one who worked so hard to beat that Malfoy boy-"

"Ronald," Hermione scolded. "We are proud of you, Rose. You did work hard, but I hope it was for more than to just to beat Scorpius."

"What else would she do it for?" Albus said. "They're all each other talk about. _Oh, he had one extra point in transfiguration; that girl got the charm before I did._ They are the most ridiculous pair."

He was with his parents. James was not present; he had left last year. Lily was there too, entering her third year, like Hugo. Lily was the only hufflepuff besides Molly. Albus and Rose were entering their fifth year; Louis and Lucy were in their fourth year. All present, except for Rose and Lily, were Slytherins, which established the Weasley bunch outside of Gryffindor.

"Have you made friends with Scorpius too?" Aunt Ginny exclaimed. "He must be somewhat better than his father, if Al has as well."

"Scorpius doesn't have friends. He has the Slytherin quidditch team and Rose," Hugo said.

"Congratulations on making prefect, Rose," Uncle Harry said, giving her a big hug. He leaned to whisper in her ear. "Can you make sure Albus is alright? He hasn't been acting okay." She let go and nodded to him with a smile, and he grinned back to her.

Rose boarded the train, heading towards the front carriage for the prefects. Dominique, who was two years older than her, was also a prefect. Molly was head girl, and was in her separate compartment. Rose sat across from Dom. Rose loved Dom, but she was not as close to her as she was to Vic or Louis. She was more inclined to talk Dom though, as Dominique spoke English the most, only speaking French to Aunt Fleur.

"I'm so glad you're here! Molly and I had so much fun as prefects! But she just had to leave me. I never get to talk to you since you got put in Vic's house!"

"I've been the same!" Rose said, with a grin. Dominique snorted.

"Really? Are you telling me that a certain handsome blond hasn't changed anything?" Rose laughed, but then paused. Had he changed anything about her since they had met? After the boggart incident, they definitely weren't as inclined to argue with each other as before. Wait… _handsome?_

"I'd usually love to listen in on something like that," a voice said. "But I'd prefer it if I didn't hear two Weasleys talking about my amazing looks." Scorpius slid next to Rose.

"Mr. Malfoy, speak of the devil himself," Dom said with a laugh. Rose slid against the wall, giving him space in the seat.

"What are you doing in this carriage?" Rose asked him.

"I made prefect this year," he said with a smirk. "I plan to take all the points away from every other house."

"Not unless I can take them away from Slytherin first," Dominique joked in a singsong voice.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a prefect," he said to Dom. Dominique snorted and replied with something, vivaciously.

Rose watched the two. Hugo's joke wasn't far off; Scorpius didn't have friends, really. He had the quidditch team, which included Albus, and then he had Rose. He didn't keep people around. He didn't socialize; it wasn't necessary. Rose, watched him, stunned at the way he and Dominique went back and forth. She had never seen him really socialize, let alone go well with anyone from the start. Scorpius Malfoy _clicked_ almost immediately with Dominique Weasley.

Rose stayed quiet for most of the ride. She observed Dominique's interactions with Malfoy. Dominique was very androgynous, and her gender expression varied often. Dominique looked feminine today. As a descendent of Veela, she was naturally gorgeous. She had short hair, and she was wearing a skirt as well as a shirt that was tight to her body.

Rose turned to Malfoy. She had stopped growing last year, but he had continued. He was now over six feet. He wasn't skinny like he used to be; he was more lean. His jawline was defined and his cheekbones were high. His eyes remained intense, and his hair was still long and perfect. Rose then tried to pick up on all the small details of his looks, like she did when they were younger.

The only thing that hadn't changed in the least were his hands. They remained slender, and he still moved them tentatively. They looked the same when he twirled his wand out of boredom. Rose began to wonder if they felt the same as they did that day she held them. Her eyes moved along his arms. He wore expensive clothing, and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. His shoulders still sat straight. Then her eye caught on a red-purplish mark on his skin hidden by his collar.

She paid little attention to the conversation between the two. Dominique would laugh and so would he. He didn't talk to Rose much, and she wasn't bothered. Rose preferred to keep her eyes on his neck and the mark. The train pulled into the station at Hogsmeade. Dominique slid out first, and went towards the direction of the Head's compartment to find Molly. Malfoy slid out and stood, waiting for Rose. She stood, and faced him.

"I thought you were a good fighter, Malfoy," she said.

"Surely a better one since year one," he replied. "Why? Interested in losing again?

"You wish. I was just wondering how you got that bruise on your neck?" she said. He reddened, moving his hand to his neck. "Unless it's something else, of course." She smirked and walked out. Though there was satisfaction in leaving him there speechless, she felt her blood boil. Who would possibly want to kiss the neck of a rude and arrogant boy such as Scorpius Malfoy?

x

O.W.L.'s were this year, so the year was hectic for most, but not for Rose nor Scorpius. Teachers were too stressed teaching the other year fives, that they neglected teaching the two. As soon as either entered the class, they were given an assignment, and if they finished they were told to read their book. Classes they had together, teachers continued to give them extra assignments to keep them busy.

Rose noticed the way Malfoy would show up to class with a flushed face and hair that had had fingers run through it. Even on days where he didn't show up like that, on his neck he would adorn a different purple mark, only half hidden by his collar. He was getting female attention, and he was far from complaining. Rose noticed he never had a girlfriend, but he also never had trouble finding a girl to snog.

Rose didn't judge him for his noncommittal attitude towards girls. She preferred to not have drama that could interfere with assignments during class time. Besides, she was guilty as well. She was never particularly interested in getting to know someone, and it wasn't hard to find a fifteen year old boy who felt the same way. She felt a sort of pride walking into a classroom with an extra button undone on a day where Malfoy looked perfectly put together. Malfoy responded similarly to her attitude as she did to his. They scoffed at each other as they entered class looking disheveled, but acted indifferent as long as they did not see it.

Rose noticed Malfoy's interactions with others grow. He still didn't have "friends," but he was more responsive to those around him. Rose didn't fail to notice that, as she sat across from Albus, that at the end of the table Dominique was talking to Scorpius. Her hair was short, and she was wearing pants and a loose fitting jumper. They were joking with each other. Dominique was around more and more at the Slytherin table.

"Isn't it odd? I mean Dominique is great, but why would she want to be around such an-"

"Arrogant prat?" Albus finished. He slumped over the table, his cheek resting in his hand. He was moving his food about the plate. She kept her promise to Uncle Harry; she made a point to spend more time with Albus, to see if he was okay. His mood fluctuated with frequency. When angry, he made no eye contact with her and kept his jaw tightened. When happy, he was joking and talkative and friendly. Right now, he was sad. He preferred silence in these times and would stare off to the other side of the hall.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "You okay?" He nodded. He never confided in her, but her being around did get him to snap out of whatever mood he might be in slightly. She took more interest in him now than she had in the past four years. Rose didn't press him further, and continued to watch Dominique and Malfoy laugh at each other.

Rose just found it so odd that he acted with warmth towards Dominique. He wouldn't smirk as much as grin. His grin wasn't malicious either, rather friendly. Dominique had an enchanting personality, but she couldn't possibly get Scorpius Malfoy to legitimately laugh. _Could she?_ Rose said goodbye to Albus, and went to report for her prefect duties.

x

Rose felt particularly bored during her nightly rounds. No students roaming the halls that night. She even double checked the Marauder's Map. It had been given to James, who gave it to Albus. Albus felt no point to using it, as he did not find interest in wandering the halls. So instead, he gave it to Rose, figuring it could make her prefect duties more interesting. Rose enjoyed catching couples attempting to snog.

Having triple checked her areas, Rose took advantage of her freedom and decided to roam the castle. She put away her map, figuring it may be more fun to find and a roaming without any warning as to who she could run into. She went through the halls, heading in no particular direction. She found herself near the Gryffindor tower. She decided to turn around, as she knew was far into the castle at this point. She had passed the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, and considered going to see if Fred or Dom were awake. She decided against it, continuing to walk in the direction of the Ravenclaw dormitories. As Rose continued down the hall, she heard a noise from behind a statue. A student out of bed? Sounded perfect at this moment. Rose crept to the statue.

"Alright, come out," she said. There was silence followed by panicked shuffling. "Lumos," she said, illuminating the figure she had caught. The light exposed two people. Dominique and Scorpius Malfoy. His shirt was partially unbuttoned, and he had her pressed against the wall. Rose's mouth went dry, and she blinked. Scorpius began to button his shirt, and Dominique began to straighten herself out.

"Where do I even begin," Rose said.

"Nowhere," Malfoy said. "Dominique, you should go. You have an exam tomorrow." Dominique nodded. Rose narrowed her eyes. Malfoy, remembering something about another person? And caring their well being? Dom walked away, and before Rose could stop her, Malfoy started, "Listen, Weasley. Don't take anything out on her."

"Why should I? Both of you are out of bed, abusing prefect duties, and bloody snogging!"

"You're wandering the castle late at night in a spot where you're not assigned," he said. "And I know for a fact that you haven't upheld the rules as sacredly as you want everyone to think you have. You've done your fair share of abuse to the privileges."

"I have not," Rose said said, offended.

"More like have _Nott_," Malfoy spat, emphasizing the word with acid in his voice. Rose reddened. "I know about you and Ezekiel."

"How could you possibly?"

"He's a bloody beater in my house. You may pride yourself in your lowkey excursions, but they may not remain as quiet as you would hope." He smirked, leaning over her. He had one arm against the wall, leaving her against it. Rose thought of Dominique and glowered.

"Fine, I won't take any points. Only so that Dom can keep a clean record." she said, shoving him away. He snorted, letting her go.

"Whatever you want to tell yourself."

**Hi, guys! I'm sorry to say that we have a little bit more filler here, but I hope it's good nevertheless. It will move on as planned and maybe next week we'll be seeing some more characters? You'll find out.**

**One more thing, please review! It's just an extra bit of encouragement that I appreciate. I'd like to thank the people who have taken the time to review as well :)**


	6. Lysander Scamander

"You anger is completely unfounded," Albus said to Rose.

"What?"

"You're mad at Malfoy. I understand you think he's an arrogant prat, but for the love of Merlin, he didn't do anything you weren't guilty of yourself. I don't understand why you invest so much time in hating him." They were in a corner of the library, along with Hugo, Louis, and the Scamander twins. Albus had become very close to Lorcan and begun hanging out with him more. This also meant Lysander Scamander tagging along. Albus was in the farmost corner, to the right of Lorcan, who was to the right of Hugo. Rose was across from Albus, to the left of Lysander, who was to the left of Louis.

"It's not unfounded. Besides, I'm always angry at him. Why should now be any different?" Rose responded, refusing to look up from her book. She was studying for her O.W.L.'s by herself, as her classes were no real help at this point.

"Because your grades are getting compromised because of it," Hugo said. "She has a… brace yourselves… 94% in potions! How will she survive?" Rose felt tempted to throw her book at him.

"Potions isn't that important anyway. It's a boring subject," Lorcan said. "I wouldn't survive without Albus helping me. And I'm only in year three! There's no way I'll ever make it to N.E.W.T. potions!" Lorcan was a talkative Gryffindor who liked magical creatures. He had made good friends with Albus, probably through James.

"Potions _is_ important," Lysander said, not looking up from his book. "And frankly, it's quite ridiculous that you would let something like a snog on a boy you consider a prat to impact you as much as it has. What has it been, two months?"

Rose had not made many friends outside of her family, especially not in her house, but she did maintain one strong acquaintanceship. Lysander Scamander was also a Ravenclaw, and he was quiet and judgmental. Lysander did not seem to keep friends, preferring knowledge to people. Rose believed she had seen him interact with Lily before, but she had no idea how long it had been since she saw them. Rose liked him, and she had known him for a long time, though they were never particularly close. He was studious and did not seem to care to get attached to people.

"My sister will kiss anyone. I doubt that she 'as even zought about zis as much as you 'ave," Louis added, in a tone of disinterest. He spoke like his mother, in English with a heavy French accent. "She 'as taken interest in ze Malfoy boy, no? She will not 'ave 'im for long. She does not like to be with anyone for too long. Of course, you do not care, no? Why would it matter to you if she did take an interest in zis… arrogant prat, as you say?" Louis smirked, looking at his hands.

Rose grit her teeth and ignored them all. Lorcan left for quidditch practice. Shortly after, Albus left, mumbling about how it was too loud in the library. It approached dinnertime, and Hugo and Louis left. Rose didn't find herself hungry, and chose to stay in the library. She tried to distract herself with book after book, but she could not find anything to occupy her attention for long. Her mind wandered to her slipping grade, to Dominique, to Malfoy's bloody hands, to Malfoy himself. They had spoken even less than they usually did while working. Their work was almost on par with the rest of the class, which was degrading for the both of them.

"We've missed dinner," Lysander said. Slouched in chair with book resting in his lap, which he refused to look up from. "And you haven't actually learned anything new since we've been in here. Although you haven't learned anything new all year, anyway." He smirked.

"How observant of you," she replied, leaning over the table. She had forgotten he was there. He smirked again at her.

Rose had thought so much about Malfoy she begun to compare him with everyone. Lysander was no exception. Lysander only had four major things in common with Malfoy. Both had long blond hair, top marks, a preoccupation with transfiguration, and a tendency to smirk. Lysander still differed in all of these things.

Lysander's untamed and wavy hair wasn't like Malfoy's hair, which always fell into place. Lysander was top of his year, but did not have a partner like Rose had found to compete with. He maintained his rank without any worry if someone would come close. He excelled at transfiguration, and understood most concepts. Malfoy spent most of his time in transfiguration practicing on changing things back and forth. Lysander read his textbook thoroughly, trying to understand every concept. Finally, his smirks were not full of animosity like Malfoy's were. Rather, they were sardonic. Jokingly deadpan.

"I've also observed that neither of us are particularly hungry," he replied to her. He closed his book, and stood up. "Care to join me back to the common room?" She obliged, knowing it was futile to remain in the library. They stood, walking in silence. Rose was acquainted with few boys that were shorter than her, and Lysander was no different. Though two years younger than her, he was lanky and tall, at least a head taller than her.

"Don't you have prefect duties?" Lysander broke the silence. Rose groaned. She felt exhausted and had been dreading every shift since she had caught Malfoy and Dominique. "Don't you have that map?"

"What?"

"That map. The one that can tell you where anyone is in the castle." She turned to him, about to question how he could know about the Marauder's Map. He responded with. "You realize my mother is fairly close to your uncle and your parents, right? _Of course_ I know about the bloody map. Lorcan told me that Albus had given it up to you. Regardless, why don't you just sit in the dorm and watch the map? Why would you need to actually do your rounds, when you could just see if students were out of bed or not?" Rose had never thought of this; it had never occurred to her to just use the map instead of doing your rounds.

"That's… brilliant," she said. They reached the common room, and she spent that night sitting near the door. She watched the prefects pace the halls. Her eyes were set on Scorpius Malfoy, who tested the limits of his boundary. He inched closer in the direction of the other dormitories. She fell asleep, and when she had awoken, she had been moved to a reading chair, with a blanket draped over her. Her map was closed, and a note was written next to her.

Happy Patrolling

_-Lysander_

**Hey, guys. Little bit shorter than usual, but trust when I say it all comes to play. Thank you for any favorites and follows. Reviews are always appreciated!**


	7. About Time

Winter approached, along with the Christmas holiday. The weeks prior had been better than usual. It had been about three weeks since Rose had become aware of this new method of doing her prefect duties. She rarely left the common room on these nights, except to catch a student wandering the halls. She had mastered the ability to leave the common room and find a student out of bed in seconds flat.

The map also made it easy to spy on Scorpius Malfoy. He would spend a few minutes in his assigned corridor, and then he would move to hers and pace for as long as he spent in his own. Rose wondered what he was doing, pacing her halls. She expertly avoided him when she would go down to get a student.

Rose found a lot of free time on her hands. No longer patrolling the halls at night, bored in classes, and avoiding Malfoy. She hadn't realized until recently how much time she had spent talking to him. Molly was so busy in her seventh year. Hugo and Louis she adored, but they drove her insane. Albus was non-responsive to her, and he seemed only interested in Lorcan Scamander. Without him, it seemed like she had nobody. This is how she had grown closer to Lysander Scamander.

Rose enjoyed his company, as they also felt comfort in silence. They found themselves in a reading nook in the common room. Lysander could talk on things that even she didn't know about transfiguration. She hadn't known a lot of theory before she began talking to him. She had usually been too focused on finishing an assignment before or better than Malfoy. Lysander did not want to talk about her situation with Malfoy. He didn't want to compare class ranks. He wanted to discuss the theoretical. He asked abstract questions about charms.

This is why she was surprised when Lysander mentioned him.

"Albus was right," he said. He had the worst habit of never making eye contact, especially when trying to make a point. Rose looked up from her book with an inquisitive expression on his face. "About Scorpius," he clarified. "You may try to avoid him, but he's on your mind constantly. Also, I don't think any sub-par marks are worth the argument."

"I… know," she replied with a sigh.

"It's fine to be angry at the prat, but I think you're better than to allow some unfounded anger hold you back. _And_ to make it possible for him to have the undisputed highest rank. You should just say something to him, or make fun of his horrible method of learning transfiguration." Lysander smirked, and Rose laughed. The two left for dinner, and Rose thought more about what Lysander had said.

x

The day after Christmas, Rose found herself as bored as she was at school. While she would usually spend part of her vacation with her French cousins, she still hadn't spoken to Malfoy. She acknowledged it wasn't fair of her to hold Dominique out on this. She wasn't angry at her cousin. She wasn't even angry at Scorpius anymore. Her feelings regarding Dominique were just awkwardness, as she had caught her cousin snogging.

James had promised to watch over Albus over break. Most of her family had traveled to Romania, per Uncle Charlie's invitation. Her mother and father chose to stay home.

Rose scanned her school stuff. Teachers, relieved by their holiday, gave no extra work to their class. Yet, she did have one extra credit potions assignment. She didn't need a partner to complete it, but it felt almost inappropriate to do an assignment without Malfoy. It was small; two feet on the dangers of illegal potion brewing. She had half of the paper written in her mind, but hadn't taken the time to take out her quill and parchment and manifest a copy of her work.

A tap on her window interrupted her thought. She walked over, allowing in an owl. The owl was small and strange looking. She took the letter, and stroked its head. The paper had ink bled through it; she knew already that this was from Lysander, who had a habit of pushing down too hard on his quills.

_Rose,_

_I hope your holiday has been well. I'm frankly disappointed that you did not find a way to travel to Romania with your family (Lorcan told me, who was told by Albus). Mum and Dad have taken us to Germany to study the moss people. They have quite the interesting magic._

_I'll be back in London tomorrow. Mum would love to have you over. Albus is coming on Wednesday, and staying for the remainder of the holiday. Your family's disinterest in dragons is alarming. If you're interested at all in a similar arrangement as Albus, send this back with Apollo. If not, I suppose I'll see you around curfew time first night back._

_-Lysander_

_P.S. Owl the damn boy already. And write the assignment._

Rose smiled at his letter. She would ask her parents later. First, she took the time to write own letter.

_Malfoy,_

_I have a foot written on that potions assignment. Doubt you've done more than spend your holiday lounging about._

_-Rose_

She sent her letter out with her owl, Bluebell. She took the time to write a long response to Lysander. Before she finished her letter, she heard a tap on her window. Bluebell had returned with a letter in an expensive and pristine envelope, sealed with emerald wax. She tore it open, reading Scorpius's equally short response.

_Weasley,_

_In your mind maybe. Doesn't matter anyway, as I have double that already. You're slipping, Weasley._

_-Scorpius_

_P.S. It's about time._

x

Rose returned from Christmas break, relieved. She had spent the last week of her break with the Scamanders. They were odd, but as sweet as could be. Rose spent most of her time with Lysander. He was more talkative, inclined to discuss the ways of the moss people. Sometimes his mother would join in to their conversations. Rose had met Luna Lovegood before, but she had not paid much attention to her. She could understood her mother's disagreements with Mrs. Lovegood. Yet, she found her fascinating and knowledgeable nevertheless. She saw little of Albus; he spent most of his time with Lorcan. Albus's mood didn't shift when he was with Lorcan the way it did most of the time.

Rose found herself sleeping in Lysander's room the majority of their stay. They spent so much time together that sometimes she had forgotten to leave his room to go to sleep. She didn't find it awkward. They weren't always next to each other. He would be on a chair, while she laid on the bed. He was on the floor, and she was by the window. They spent hours upon hours talking or reading or talking about what they were reading.

When given the chance, she would reply to Scorpius. They had been sending owls back and forth since the day after Christmas. Both had extended two feet of parchment to four feet of parchment. Lysander found this amusing, and he would give his input on her paper. Of course, she didn't tell Scorpius that. He didn't need to know she was receiving help.

Rose decided, upon arrival at King's Cross, that she did not want to join Dominique and Scorpius in the prefect's carriage. She didn't _have_ to be there, instead making her way to the carriage with Albus, Lorcan, Lysander, Hugo, and Louis. Everyone was much more bearable with Lysander around. She did not feel obligated to join in on a conversation and could distract herself by talking to him.

Albus and Lorcan told many stories about their adventures through their break. Lorcan enjoyed showing Albus new things, and Albus was calmer around Lorcan. Rose noticed how Albus still displayed some nervous traits, but he never did with Lorcan around. When asked about her holiday, Rose shrugged. Lysander smirked and responded the same.

Hugo had visited Louis at Shell Cottage. They described a fairly uneventful holiday. Teddy and Vic made new progressions in their relationship; Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill did some remodeling. Louis, though, did make a point to say something that would catch Rose's attention.

"You know, _ma cousine_, zat Dominique 'as brought Scorpius Malfoy around during _la fête_." Louis smirked. He had a habit of trying to look uninterested by examining his hands. Rose saw right through this, but she was genuinely curious about Malfoy being around. Neither had mentioned where they had been during the holiday; Rose had figured he had spent it at Malfoy Manor. "'E spent a lot of time talking to Dominique, but 'e spent an equal amount of time writing a paper, as well as several letters. Do you 'appen to know anyzing about zat?"

"Nothing at all," she replied flatly. Louis looked up from his hand. He had a knowing twinkle in his eye. Rose cocked an eyebrow at him, and he chuckled, dropping the subject.

The train pulled in at Hogsmeade station, and everyone left the compartment. Rose and Lysander stayed behind to walk together. Rose had zoned out while walking, which is why she bumped into the figure in front of her. She began to fall back, but two different pairs of hands caught her. Lysander had caught her from behind, underneath her arms. The second had caught her arm with one hand and had the other on her hip. She was now being held by two blonds.

Lysander pulled her up, and Scorpius helped her balance herself. Lysander had let go of her, but Scorpius's hand lingered on her wrist. There was a pause before she cleared her throat. Scorpius then dropped her wrist. Rose could feel both of their eyes on her. She mumbled "I'm fine," before beginning to walk forward.

"Wait!" It was Scorpius. Lysander walked ahead, and Rose turned around. She had crossed her arms, and she was face-to-face with Scorpius Malfoy himself. They were only a few inches apart. "I… Um… You weren't in the carriage."

"Yeah, I was sitting with my family."

"And him," Malfoy said. His tone was not angry, but matter-of-fact.

"Yeah, I just spent my holiday with the Scamanders." There was a silence between the two. He seemed unsure of what to say, yet he continued looking at her. "What?" she finally said, annoyed.

"Hm? Oh, I was wondering why you thought I cared about how you spent your holiday?"

"Well, I figured it was only fair since I heard all about yours."

"What could you possibly know about my holiday?" His face had a mixture of annoyance and confusion. She smirked, satisfied at this.

"Nothing at all, I suppose." The two caught up with the rest of the students, keeping pace with each other's footsteps.


	8. Lily

Now reacquainted with one another, it was impossible to separate Rose and Scorpius. She spent most of her time talking with him, less inclined to argue now than ever before. Their disagreements would never end, but for certain there were fewer. Perhaps they liked it that way. Rose spent more time with Dominique, as well. She still felt strange around Dominique, though, after seeing Scorpius and her kiss. Still, she joined them often. Rose was sometimes joined by Lysander, who remained the quietest of their group. Now that Rose was around Scorpius more, she did not see Lysander as often as before. Yet, he still joined their time during her "rounds."

O.W.L's came. Neither Scorpius nor Rose had too much difficulty with the exams. Any difficulty they had faced was that they were arrogant approaching the test and their studies. Otherwise they handled the test with ease. Monday, he had wished her luck on charms, and Tuesday she had wished him luck on transfiguration. The two weeks passed and ended with a giant relief.

The summer came, and Rose left Hogwarts. She left, spending the first part of vacation at her home, sleeping and reading. There was no one to fight with or talk to, and she did not mind. Hugo spent his time between home and Shell Cottage; Louis doing the same. Rose did not make a point to talk to them, nor did she send letters to any of her friends. She enjoyed her alone time. She responded only to Lysander's owls, discussing the Four Holy Beasts of Vietnam, which was where he had been. He had returned home in the beginning of July, and Rose would visit him soon, she guessed.

In late July, Rose visited the Potters for the first time since school let out. James had moved out, so now only Lily and Albus remained at home. When she arrived, Uncle Harry was at work. Aunt Ginny greeted her and returned to work on something for the Prophet. Rose went into the the living room. No sign of Albus, but Lily was there.

"Rose!" Lily grinned, moving so Rose would sit next to her. Though Rose loved her cousin, she rarely talked to her. Nevertheless, it was a pleasure to talk to her other Hufflepuff cousin. As soon as Rose sat down, Lily gave her a warm hug. "I'm so glad to see you! This summer has been _so_ boring! No one is ever home!"

"I actually was just about to ask where Albus was."

"Ugh! He's always at the Scamanders' house! He never lets me come either, which isn't fair because Lysander and Lorcan are my friends too! Lysander always tells me in his letters that it's only Al and Lorcan that ever spend any time together. He's just as bored as I am!" Lily said with exasperation, but Rose was still processing that Lysander had been writing letters to her.

Rose hadn't thought about the fact they might still be friends. It made sense that the Scamanders would, though. They were in her year; Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had most of their core classes together. Hell, even Lily's middle name was the name of Lysander's mother. Of course they would be friends. It was just that Rose had not seen the two talk in however long, and that was before Rose even knew Lysander. Lysander had never mentioned Lily, and Rose wondered why. Rose was quiet for a second. Lily took no time filling the silence.

"So, did you know James moved in with a girl?" Rose snapped out of her thought and turned to her, her eyebrows raised.

"_Really_?"

"I know! Mum nearly hexed him into next century for not telling her sooner! Mum and Dad just wanted to meet the poor girl before finding out that they were moving in together. But I guess I understand why he didn't want them to find out right away."

"Wait, why?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention! James is living with Kristen Flint-Greengrass! They've been dating since at least his seventh year." Rose gaped in shock. Lily giggled at her expression. "I know! It was crazy. Mum went insane!" James was not only dating a Slytherin, but one whose parents were both as pureblood as you could get. One top of that, he was dating Kristen Flint-Greengrass, which made her Scorpius's cousin. All Rose could think about was the letter she was going to write James about how we don't like Malfoys, and they don't like us.

"Anyway, Albus isn't here," Lily said, once again snapping Rose from her thoughts. "We can still hang out though. I'm dying here, by myself without magic." Rose thought about what they could do, and grinned.

"Here, I was going visit Lysander anyway. Come with me," Rose suggested. Lily beamed, and ran to go ask Ginny if she could.

x

They arrived at the Scamander house, unannounced. Mrs. Lovegood greeted Rose and Lily warmly. She informed them that Albus and Lorcan were gone and that Lysander was still asleep. Neither of the girls particularly cared, so they chatted with her about the Four Holy Beasts. Lysander came downstairs, still in his pajamas, over an hour later.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin, it's two in the afternoon, Lysander," Rose told him. He rolled his eyes.

"I was just telling these two about the Qilin, dear," Mrs. Lovegood said, with a smile. Lysander did his smirk, and sat down next to his mother.

"The 'Chinese unicorn,'" he said. "It's not really Chinese, you know. It changed every dynasty, and Japan and Vietnam had their variations." Mrs. Lovegood smiled and kissed Lysander's head, making him blush. She left the room, so the teenagers could catch up with each other.

"So, what made you two decide to come over finally?" The question seemed more directed at Lily than Rose.

"You know Al wasn't letting me come with him! I don't know why! All he ever does is hang out with Lorcan!"

"You don't have to have his permission to come, Lily," he replied. "You know everyone here loves you. Especially Dad, he loves having another Hufflepuff around."

"I know, but Al's so adamant about it! Ugh. At least now I can blame it all on Rose."

"Albus can't get mad at me. He knows I'll win that fight," Rose said with a smirk.

The three spent the day talking. Rose felt strange, as she listened to the two of them. Lily and Lysander seemed to reach a point where they were practically able to finish each other's sentences. She noticed how he never broke eye contact with Lily while she talked. Rose also noticed the way he seemed to pay attention to Lily. He would be the first to hand her something if she needed it, or he would be the first to respond to any question she had. Regardless, Rose enjoyed her time there. Rose spent the rest of her summer with the two between her home, the Potters', and the Scamanders'.


End file.
